


That wasn't for your eyes

by Vh1015



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7887172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vh1015/pseuds/Vh1015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You send a nude picture to the wrong brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That wasn't for your eyes

Trying to get alone time with Sam was not easy when you, Sam and Dean seemed to always be together.  
The last month or so you and Sam have had a secret relationship or arrangement. Honestly you weren't sure what to call it. You were basically sneaking around to have sex.

\----------

 

You left Sam and Dean in the library about 20 min. ago claiming you were tired and headed to your room at the bunker. Now all you had to do was tease Sam a bit and get him to your room.  
You pulled out your phone and began to text him.

  
_-Y/N: I'm not really tired..._  
_-Sam: Ok then come back and help us with this research._

  
"Ugh, for such a smart man he can be incredibly dense sometimes" you huff to yourself. You decide to try again.

_-Y/N: There are other things I'd like to do in my bed right now._  
_-Sam: Your allowed to do what you want. If you really don't want to help with research you don't have to._

  
"Seriously!" You yell hoping they didn't hear that. You can't believe he's not getting the hints.

  
_-Y/N: I'm all alone in my bed Sammy! :(_  
_-Sam: Lol. What are you scared? Your a hunter Y/N!_

  
At this point your considering giving up and using your array of toys stashed in your night stand when you get an idea. You quickly undress, turn the camera on your phone around and arrange yourself stretched across the bed in the most erotic nude pose you can think of.

You quickly click over to your open messages not noticing that the very exact moment you were opening the messenger there was a text from Dean coming in causing you to accidentally open a message to Dean instead of Sam.

  
_-Y/N: Obviously my hints haven't got your attention. Let's see if this does! I need you now!_  
_(You attached the nude photo just under your message and sent it off)_

_\----------_

Dean had sent you a message asking if you were asleep yet. He ran into a dead end and knew you could help. When his phone made a familiar sound he knew it was you and was mentally preparing the question on the lore he was stumped on.  
He swiped the screen to open the message. His face instantly flushed pink and his eyes flew open wide as he started choking on his own breath.

  
He vaguely hears Sam ask if he's ok and Dean just shakes his head unable to form words or pull his face away from your picture.  
After a minute Dean finally is able to pull through the shock enough to leap from his chair. He rushes out of the room calling to Sam "I gotta... I'm going... I'll be... I... I gotta go..." Not even giving Sam a chance to say anything back he flew down the hall shedding his clothes along the way.

Turning your attention to the sound of your door flying open "well that finally-" your words catch in your throat as your eyes are met with Dean dressed in nothing but boxers slinking towards you. "Dean! What the hell!" You screech, Dean freezes, and Sam is running through your door in seconds having heard you scream.

  
"What the hell is going on here?" Sam asks taking in your nakedness and Dean standing in his boxers.

You open your messages and your cheeks turn bright red when you realize your mistake. You shyly try to explain the mixup to Sam and Dean and bow your head in embarrassment.

  
They have one of their silent eye conversations and then Sam steps forward and lifts your chip with his finger to look at him. He smiles exposing those sexy dimples that make you weak and asks with a low tone that sends sparks flying right through you "would you like us both to stay tonight?"

Oh god! Oh god! You inwardly shutter and think to yourself that this is the best mistake you ever made!!


End file.
